The Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) is a longstanding cooperative Group of 30 member institutions in the USA, Canada, and Europe conducting multi-modal clinical trails. There is an average of 35 actively accruing studies with 2800 annual patient entries. Multi-modal trials span the specialties of medical oncology, immunology, pathology, surgery, radiotherapy, psychiatry, and nursing/data management. The Group is a major resource for cancer therapeutic research. The Central Office of the Chairman at SFCI will provide scientific leadership and coordination for the design, approval, activation, closure, termination, and reporting of Group Pilots and Group studies. In addition, the Central Office will administer all Group affairs, will monitor Group activities, and will facilitate Group communication and information dissemination among all parts of the whole: the CALGB Biostatistical Center (NYC); the Group Committees - both Scientific and Administrative; the Group Reference Laboratories; as well as the Group's member Institutions, their satellites, and Investigators. The purpose of this proposal is to identify the structure, systems, and staffing of the new Central Office of the Chairman and to define reasonable cost projections for the resources that are essential to its effective functioning in order to support and expedite scientific advances in the management of patients with neo-plastic diseases.